<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaning on somebody isn’t easy by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526592">Leaning on somebody isn’t easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s05e08 The Hospies, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Pouty Patrick, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Patrick’s bad mood follows him the whole long (okay, not that long, but it <b>feels</b> long) walk back to his place from Ronnie’s. David tries, for the first few minutes, to get a conversation going, but either Patrick’s monosyllabic answers or general demeanour soon sees him trailing into silence.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaning on somebody isn’t easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts">fishyspots</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tumblr prompt <a href="https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/624537438425071617/language-of-love-cuddling-prompts-send-me-a">cuddling prompts #8: reluctantly</a> from the wonderful fishyspots. Thank you so much for this prompt!! 💞</p>
<p>Title is from Ben Platt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick’s bad mood follows him the whole long (okay, not that long, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> long) walk back to his place from Ronnie’s. David tries, for the first few minutes, to get a conversation going, but either Patrick’s monosyllabic answers or general demeanour soon sees him trailing into silence. Patrick sort of hoped the walk would clear his head but by the time they’re inside his apartment and he’s kicked off his shoes with a little more force than strictly necessary, he’s still thrumming with the irritation he can’t shake. He’s annoyed that the bathroom isn’t finished yet, of course; he’s embarrassed that he jumped down Ronnie’s throat when it wasn’t deserved, and even more so that he did it in front of Roland who has never once let anything go; perversely, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfairly, he’s also a little bit grumpy that David has stopped teasing him about the whole situation and has lapsed into quiet support. The teasing, at least, would have given him something to latch onto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself so he just sinks down onto the sofa and watches as David moves comfortably through the kitchen, taking two glasses out of the cabinet before filling one with water and the other with juice. Because David knows where everything is, and he knows what Patrick likes, and Patrick could kick his past self for not being ready to move in together. Now, all these little domestic moments leave him wanting more of them, but David skitters away from the topic any time Patrick gets anywhere near it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s probably a conversation to have with his parents first anyway, and that’s something else he’s angry at himself about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David walks over with both glasses in hand and hands the water to Patrick before sitting down, not quite touching but close enough that Patrick could reach out if he wanted to. He can’t quite bring himself to let David soothe him yet, though, so he stays where he is and sips his water slowly, hoping it will ease a little bit of the buzzing under his skin; it doesn’t, and instead they drink in a silence that, if not tense, isn’t exactly comfortable either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick knows David is pretending nonchalance and he appreciates the attempt even as he sees through it. As soon as Patrick’s glass is empty David swoops in, taking it out of his hand and setting both glasses on the coffee table before angling himself so one leg is on the couch and the other on the floor, the space between his knees an obvious invitation. Patrick hesitates for a moment, still unable to shake his irritation, and David huffs before reaching his arms out and using his usually well-hidden strength to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tug</span>
  </em>
  <span> Patrick into position, his back pressed to David’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David brings one hand to Patrick’s shoulder, squeezing soothingly into the muscle Patrick knows is tense there, while the other wraps around his waist and pulls him even closer. At the tight embrace Patrick lets out a long breath, relaxing back into David’s arms and finally feeling a little bit of the tension seep out of his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was an asshole, wasn’t I,” he says finally, not bothering to phrase it as a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David hums as he presses a kiss to the back of Patrick’s neck, right below the hairline. “Mm, little bit,” he replies casually, and Patrick can’t help the snort that escapes him. David’s never one to mince his words, and Patrick loves it. Loves </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should head down to the store on your own when she calls,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that might be best, honey,” David agrees. His lips are still on Patrick’s neck, and Patrick can feel them curving up into a smile. He feels a little bad about shirking the responsibility onto David, but it’s just for today. Just while Ronnie’s still mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it’s not like she’s going to hold a grudge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>